squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Irela Rocha
Mrs. Irela Cruz-Rocha '''(nee Murillo) (Aka '''Melissa´s Mother) is the mother from Melissa, the wife from Melissa´s Father, the mother-in-law from Eddie and the grandmother maternal from Children from Eddie and Melissa, and Melissa loves mom with her. her likes her mom say that Melissa likes Eddie and her mom loves Melissa and Eddie (Irela´s friends), her and Melissa with Eddie, Slinky, Musa, Diana, Bolts and gangs become main protagonists serie Owner Show. Appearance Irela´s Special: Melissa´s Pilot (baby house) (1992-1994) Melissa´s The Wizard of Oz (The Wizard of Oz Anime) (1994-1996) Melissa´s Digimon (Digimon Adventure) (1996-1999, 2003-2004) Melissa´s Pokemon (Pokemon) (1999-2002, 2004-2005) Melissa´s Toy Story (Toy Story 2) (2005-2007) Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Her have head ball with hair brown her ears different her eyes greatest brown her nose ball with her mouth teeth with body women with hand and feet with legs and arm long, colors is palide. She clother more wear sweater, wear clother colors different fashion, wear clother from birthday and summer, wear clother different more. Works Irela nice work house computer with her friends gangs enter Melissa her friends her friendships currently. Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episode Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Unnamed Father, Unnamed Sister, Unnamed Husband, Unnamed Other Daughters, Melissa (daughter), Unnamed Son, Eddie (son-in-law), Lennie and Diana and children (Grandchildrens), Unnamed Great-Grandchildrens (great-grandchildrens), Unnamed Mother (deceased) Relationship Ego and Elena her and her friends from her son-in-law´s parents from friendship from her friendship. Heinz and Linda her and her friends invited from her daughter´s friends´s parents from invited. Jorge her and her husband as marriage married as the parents from Melissa have both her. Carlos her and her father have that likes her father speak her father and her daughter say her grandfather. Melissa and Eddie her and her children likes her together her mother and his mother-in-law and her daughter and her son-in-law can be together friends and friendship ever. Trivial * Irela appear major role in Movie. * Melissa likes her. * She loves Melissa and Eddie. * She, Melissa and Eddie together as friends. * She friendly with her two Melissa and Eddie with her three Melissa, Eddie and Alejandro. * She loves two Melissa and Eddie. * Her named is Irela. * She appear similars Nicole Watterson from The Amazing World Of Gumball both from mother angry and nice. * She appear similars Pearl from Steven Universe both from mother smart responsible that mother nice. * Irela dressed school or invited party. * Irela loves Melissa and her daughter´s boyfriend to Eddie with fight. * Irela loves kitchen and loves clean house and loves works lapt. * Irela and Melissa appear similars to Jill Andersen and Riley Andersen from Inside Out both the mother and children. * Irela become main protagonists as Melissa her heroine. * Irela is nice similars Marge Bouvier from The Simpsons. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Minor Characters Category:Couple Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Rocha Family Category:Cruz Family Category:Grandparents Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Protagonists Category:Ego´s Friends Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Melissa´s girlfriend